The research program at the University of Miami encompasses two major projects. These projects are consistent with the emphasis of CREATE II on optimizing the interaction of older adults with information technology to enhance independence and quality of life. The projects build on findings from CREATE I and examine issues related to successful implementation and use of technology by older adults in real world settings. Both projects focus on domains where technology is assuming an increasingly important role and that are important to the independence and quality of life, work and healthcare. The focus of Project 1 is on older adults and telework. This project will examine issues related to multimedia training, performance aiding, and performance of this type of work in home settings. Data will also be gathered on employers' perceptions' of telework and attitudes about older adults as teleworkers. The overall goal of this project is to promote telework opportunities for older people. The project will encompass five interdependent studies. Participants for Project 1 (telecommuting) will include 318 adults ranging in age from 50 to 80 years. Participants will be asked to complete questionnaires, perform laboratory tasks that involve simulations of computer-based customer service work, and to perform a telecommuting task within their own home. Project 2 will address various aspects of e-health. The focus will be on identification of strategies to optimize the ability of older adults to search for health related information on the Internet, and to gather information on the impact of Internet health information on patient/physician interactions. The overarching goal of the project is maximize the usefulness of technology-based health tools for older adults. Participants for Project 2 will include 190 adults ranging in age from 40 to 80 years. They will be asked to complete questionnaires, participate in focus groups, and participate in laboratory studies that involve searching the Internet for health information and simulations of patient/physician visits.Project 2 will also involve a sample of 10 physicians who will participate in a focus group concerned with assessment of their perceptions and experiences with e-health. Each project will yield outcomes that can be used to generate guidelines for community programs/agencies, service providers and system designers and will also generate information on aging and task performance. In addition, each project will contribute to the comprehensive core battery of measures.